The Beginning of the End
by RogueX321
Summary: Aurora has to live knowing she's an experiment gone wrong, niether human nor mutant. She'll discover the truth about her past or die trying. Part 6 is up.Please Read and review
1. Goodbye

This is about a group of mutants I invented. These mutants took over for the   
x-men when the other's got older. Jean and Ororo run the institute and look   
after the students-   
The following Characters are mine-   
AuroraMorsten   
AsukaKirten   
Rosh Jonston   
BlairTyler   
Ryan Collins   
Mai Forester   
Marco Hernades   
These Characters belong to Marvel and I am in no way making a profit from using   
them in this story-   
Ororo Munroe-Aka Storm   
Jean Gray Summers   
Professor Charles Xavior   
Rogue   
Logan Aka Wolverine   
Scott Summers Aka Cyclops   
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
The Beginning of the End:Part 1   
"Aurora! What were you doing back there?"   
"What you asked me too! Take out the enemey !" Aurora yelled heatedly. The   
recemblance to Storm was uncanny. The same black eyes and White hair. The same   
feral beauty. It stopped at personality.   
"I didn't say kill the bystanders! 2 kids and a mother! Your lucky this was   
just training!"   
"I did what you told me. You have to sacrifice a few to save many so what? We   
won!"   
"I...I can't listen to you anymore!. You enjoy this too much!"   
Jean ran out of the room almost at the point of tears. Aurora rolled her eyes   
with comtempt.   
"Why do you always do that to her Aurora? Can't you leave her be? She hasn't   
been the same since well since...."   
" Asuka shut up. It's none of your buisness" Aurora stalked away leaving the   
rest of the team shocked and confused.   
"She gets worst every day Rosh! Remeber when she first came here? " Asuka's   
black hair was plastered to her face with both sweat and tears.   
Rosh remeber perfectly. He didn't want to forget..   
It had been a hot day. The team was training vigerously for a battle they   
sensed might be boiling up soon. It was Blair was had sujested they need more   
members. New recruit's. Only Asuka Blair, and Rosh were x-men at that time.The   
professor....well he was still around. That seemed like a whole diffrent life   
time.   
Rogue had found the girl lost, confused wondering the street's, so she brought   
her to the institute hoping they could help. The first day Aurora had made it   
clear she did not want any help.   
She was already proving how headstrong and independant she was.   
" I can take care of myself. I feed myself, I cloth myself, I find shelter for   
myself"   
"Aurora, was it?"   
She nodded.   
"When Rogue found you, you were wondering the streets babbling. And As you told   
her you don't remember anything before that. Only your name, Age, and powers.   
You don't rememebr you family, address, or when you got your powers. Correct?"   
"Yeah so?" She crossed her arms over the faded gray T-shirt she was wearing "   
What's you piont?"   
"To put it simply I can't let you leave the institute if you are a danger to   
yourself and or others. And in this state you are.Please. Stay here. Join us.   
You powers make you a valuable part of any team"   
"Team. I....No. I work alone. Always alone" She whispered   
"I cant make you stay Aurora. Just remember, if you need anything just come   
back here. Our door's are always open." He shook her hand, cringing, in obvouis   
pain. Even wheeling himself out of his office seemed to drain him of energy.   
Aurora left the building wondering if she had made a mistake.   
She did indeed come back. She intruded right into the X-men's session in the   
danger room.   
Almost got herself killed in the process. Asuka was shocked when she saw a head   
and body emerged from the wall. Aurora dogded a laser just in time.The   
simulation was stopped emidetly.   
"I'm Aurora. Your newest recruit"She didn't offer a hello. It was more of an   
except me as I am or else.   
"You almost got yourself killed! Are you alright?"Asuka showed genuin concern   
for the girl.   
"Yeah whatever. Don't look at me like that. I don't do concern. Lets train"   
Rosh leaned against the wall.   
"Let's train"   
That had become her unoffical catch pharse. That and   
"I don't do concern,pity,pain ect."   
*Or any emotion* Rosh thought ,wondering if she even had a heart.   
" Rosh? Are you ok?" Marco asked him "Asuka's right. Your this teams leader   
Rosh" Marco gestured around the room to the the X-men. Asuka with the powers to   
mainpulate fire. Blair with his telekenisis, and telepathy. Ryan the shape   
shifter, Mai the teams only flyer ,except for Aurora,and as well the resident   
super woman. Marco who could cast an illusion with a snap of his fingures and   
finally Rosh who could neuralize another mutants power and then use it himself.   
"I hate to say it, but maybe Aurora needs some time to figure it all out. Away   
from the X-men"   
Tears threatened to spill from him eyes. She couldn't leave.   
*They really have no idea*   
" Lets talk about this another time. Not now. Just get some rest" 

The team dissembled, many shaking there heads and rolling there eyes in   
disbelif at what Aurora was doing to the team ,and went there seprate ways for   
the day. 

"Ororo I can't do this anymore! She dosn't listen. Aurora dosn't even show up   
for training most of the time. And when she does" Jean was crying, getting the   
story out between soul wrentching sob's "It's like talking to a 2 year old!"   
"Jean, Yes That child can be trying. As I can tell she is confused. As you know   
she dose not know anything about her past. When Charles" The Wheather Which   
paused a moment to see how Jean would react "Tried to probe her mind even he   
came up empyt handed. I don't think it's entirly her fault"   
"I know. It's..It's....not that .Ever since Scott and Charles passed on, The   
X-men have been falling apart! The fight's.....we fighting a battle we can't   
win. I dont know how long it can go on like this. I think this might be The   
Beginning of the End"   
"No Jean. We will not stop fighting. Charles never would have." Storm summoned   
up all her strength to say it. She secretly thought the same thing. Jean seemed   
to gather strenght from the statment. The red head stood up smoothing back her   
hair and clothing.   
"Your right Ororo. I only hope these kids can keep it together better than I   
am."she puased sighing " I'v decided to leave for a few week's. There's thing I   
need sort out about myself and about him"   
Ororo shook her head. She understood completely.   
"Farewell Jean. I hope you find what you seek" The 2 former x-women shared a   
hug, both feeling emotion's that are nameless. 

Ororo sat in the office even after Jean was gone reflecting ,remebering . Many   
of the people she cared for, loved, were gone. Moved away , or dead. It felt   
like the world itself was spinning out of control and would crash and shatter   
into a million pieces much like her heart was. Ororo layed her head down on the   
desk and for the first time in years she cried, not caring if it brought on a   
monsoon. 

" It's raining " Aurora commented to herself well watching some   
television. She heard the front door shut and a car start up in the drive way.   
The young mutant already knew it was Jean.   
" Good. She's gone. Now I can get back to training"   
" Actually Aurora. No. You are no longer going to be involved in our   
training" Rosh entered the room from the hallway flicking off the Television.   
She grinned. Rosh was angry with her. But then again wasn't he always?   
" Oh Yeah? Whose gonna stop me?" She asked smirking.   
Rosh was tempted to let the whole thing go. He didn't want her to leave.   
" I will " He said with effect.   
" Yeah ok. Sure " She laughed   
He sighed, flustered.   
" I discussed it with the team. We all think you need to take some time   
off and figure out whatever is bothering you . We can't afford to lose anyone   
right now, but with the way you'v been acting...If It were up to me...you could   
stay "   
He kept his head down praying she wouldn't see....   
It stuck her.   
" You don't want me to leave? You don't still...do you?"   
He turned and started to walk away.   
" No. Just leave until you figure things out Aurora "   
A door slammed somewhere down the hall. She barley heard it.   
*Leave....untill I figure things out...* She was confused   
No one had ever told her to leave before. Maybe Jean had put him up to it.   
No...no something in his voice told her this was for real. It wasn't her choice   
anymore she had to leave the X-mansion....maybe forever.   
Like so many X-men before, her life was taking a turn for the worst. 

*To be continued*   
  
  



	2. Running

Diclaimer- Same as before. Certain characters (lised in the first Chapter) belong to Marvel Comics while other's are mine (also listed) Don't sue me please! Thanx.   
The Beginning of the End- Part 2   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
There was the constant sound of rain as Aurora made her way through the city, keeping most other people inside. Of course ther were still a few vender open, where Aurora would take shelter untill the kicked her out. Now she wondered the streets soaked, hungry, alone.   
"But your always alone Aurora. Always"   
*There was a time though. When I had someone*   
She smiled at the memeory. It was her favorite.   
"Rosh!" Aurora ran towards him, almost slipping on the wet pool deck. She conered him just walking inside the mansion. she pulled him over to the side so the other wouldn't see.   
" I thought you wern't comming "   
" You know me. I lied " Aurora kissed him softly, glacing back outside.   
" We need to talk Aurora "   
" Go you'v got 5 second's " Aurora moved over to wave at her team mates waiting in the pool. Asuka waved back.   
" You know how much I lo..like you right Aurora?" Rosh said nervously " I would never do anything to hurt you "   
" Yeah I know. Come on Rosh! Everyone's waiting!" She pulled his hands anxouisly " We can talk later! "   
She didn't notice the 'Why didn't you tell her look's ' that Asuka gave Rosh as he went back to the pool sepratly.   
She sat down on a bench.   
*Ok so its not that great of a memory but it's the last time Rosh and I..had fun together but she....*   
"Look girly, you'v been walking around here for hours. I think you had better leave. Your not going to get an buisness today"   
" I'm not a hook...Oh nevermind what does it matter! For all I know I am! All never figure things out! They don't undertstand NO ONE DOES!!"   
Aurora ran screaming into the torrents of rain and dissapeared.   
The police woman sighed.   
" No one ever does Hon'"   
The mansion was quiet, save the creaking of the floor under foot, of the squeak of opening doors. It was almost like they were mourning another loss. One they had all decided on.   
"Ok. Look everyone. We made the choice to kick her out. Piont A to B its our own fau..decision.. Aurora really does need sometime out."   
The meeting had started about new equipment for the danger room. It ended up being about Aurora.   
"Marco's right "Asuka said quickley " It's better now that she's gone! Right Rosh?"   
" Right, I just....No your right Marco. She need's the time away. She will be back" He stared at Asuka who narrowed her eyes.   
" Mai you Blair, and Ryan go talk to Ororo about new equipment. See's whats in out budget. Everyone else can leave. Do what you want too"   
Everyone nodded, but secretly wondered why there leaders eye's seemed to have lost their youthful energy and spark.   
"Asuka. We need to talk" Rosh sighed putting his head down on his desk.   
" I know. I'm happy she's gone Rosh. Look what she was doing to you when she was here. I really do care about her. I love her like a sister, and I'm sorry she found out the way that she did but I am happy she's gone"   
"Asuka I'm not happy with this. We are living a lie. I......I...I don't love you Asuka. Not like I did her. Nothing's the same for me anymore" Rosh admitted looking up " We have to end this"   
" I know " she nodded "Are you going after her Rosh?"   
" No. She has to find herself on her own. And the rest of the team can't know about me and her or me and you so just keep it a secret for now. I know they suspect something...." He drifted off into deep thought   
"Ok. So between us it's over?"   
" Yeah. I guess so. Maybe we all have a bit of self discovery too do" Rosh got up and headed out the door. He seemed to have reverted back to his old self, fun loving, but seriuos Rosh.   
" Yeah "Asuka echoed repressing the rage that was bubbling upinside of her.   
*TBC*   
Yeah this Chapter was tame,I know. I will spice it up soon. Dunn'a worry. :) 


	3. Lost and Found

Beginning of the End 

Chapter 3   
  


The sky's angry booming echoed through the beautiful victorian house in Mississipii.   
Sleep wasn't comming easily. The thunder and lightning didn't help. She stold a glance at the alarm clock. 3:26.   
"A'h anit gonna get ta sleep during this Storm "   
Her husband stirred hext to her. She slipped out of the bed slowly not wanting to wake him. But that swamp rat could sleep through anything. She stepped out into the hallway brushing a whisp of white hair from her eyes.The sound of the phone ringing surprised her. Who would call this late? Maybe something was wrong at the institute! Anxiety was rising up inside her chest as she rushed into the hall and picked up the reciver from its cradel.   
"Rogue?" The voice frantic, terrified   
"Aurora?" Rogue jerked in surprise. She hadn't heard that voice in a long time. But ususally it was strong, confident. Now it was weak ,barely audiable.   
" I need your help. Where....can you give me direction's to where you found me? you know..before I joined the X-men "   
"Chere?" Remy was calling her from the bedroom. His red eyes peered out from the darkness.   
" Of course." Rogue told Aurora the street address and direction's " Where are you gal?"   
" I don't know. I'm somewhere...somewhere....dark. I need to find out what happened before. My past. I need to know" Each word rang true with Rogue. Everyone needed a past.   
Remy's eye's clouded with concern at Rogue's expression.   
"Good-bye Rogue." She heard some thunder in the backround then dail-tone.   
" Bye Sug'ah" She anserwed though Aurora couldn't hear her.   
"What is it Rogue?"   
"Aurora"   
Gambit looked surprised.   
" Trouble at da institute?"   
" A'h..A'h don't know "She could feel herself developing a migrain. Rogue rubbed her temples.   
" Come back to bed, Rogue. That Aurora can take care of herself. Nothing's gonna tangle wit dat petite" Remy retreated to the bedroom. Rogue hesitated and then followed suit. No no one could hurt that girl. She was strong. But she could hurt herself. Sometimes its better not to go searching for things better left unknown. 

The rain had subsided, but the clouds still painted everything a dull gray. Aurora had slept in the phone booth, cold and alone. She had written the address on her arm and stared at it as she walked down the street. This part of the city was old, most of the building's were boarded up keeping the ghost's in and the visitor's out. Aurora searched for the address, struggling to see the faded number etched into the stone wall's. She finally came apoun the building. It was partly burned on the second floor, as if there had been a fire that was quickley estingished. The door was locked, but she wasn't to worried. The phantom slipped in through the wall. 

Instantly her was assualted by the smell of decaye, mildew, and rot. She held a hand over her face. The building must have been abanded year's ago. It was in a sorry state..There were file cabinet's overturned, files spilling out onto the floor. She picked one up and open it.   
"Ahh!" she threw it back down as a huge spider crawled out from under the pages. Aurora left them as they were and opened a door on the far side of the room. Stairs. Going down. Probley a basement. She stepped on the first. It creaked under her weight. She hurried down them, hoping they wouldn't break under her. The smell down there was more like that of bleach, familar, from something she couldn't place. She slowy groped the wall, looking for a light switch. After a moment she found it, flicked it on. A single light on a bare wire illuminated the room. Huge stacks of paper's littered the foor, while on the other side of the room selves held jar's of a coloured liquid's. Many were broken, content's giving off a strange collection of oder's. Carefully, avoiding the broken glass, she crossed the room to another door. Aurora jumped back as the door fell of it hinges.She stepped over the rotting wood and peered into the closet.   
" Whats are these?" She dusted off the covers of some old leather bound books. Turning it over she read the front lable.   
Subject Number:5   
Name: Blake Rynaldes   
Supervisor: Dr. Francis Staunton   
Interested,she opened the cover revealing the faded old handwriting. 

October 7/ 10:34 PM   
Blake show's no new progress. While her body has accepted the changes her mind and will and strong and she continues to oppose us. Tomarro morning Dr.Williams and I are taking her into surgery. Perhaps, when she forgets what she knows, she will be more perceptive to the changes. 

Also as an interesting side note, I have noticed some rather strange side effects in some subject's here. For example hair and eye pigment's seem to change after they are tested on. Blake for example when from black hair,green eyes to Orange hair and matching eyes. We are trying to isolate the gene's that cause this to happen and destroy them. 

The entry ended there, but left Aurora confused and without anserws. Mention's of surgery, side effect's, and destroying gene's threw her off. This couldn't have been the place Rogue found her. There were 3 more books altogether in that closet. Were they all about this Blake person? Aurora dusted off the next one. No. Diffrent Name. Cecile Hernades. Diffrent Doctor too. Dr.Camron Williams. She didn't bother looking inside yet. She set it down next to her. The next book was ,as well, another such record. James De Villa. Dr.Angelica Lei. Aurora threw it down in the piles as well. She was getting impatent The next books was much thicker, heavier and bore a logo, but it was much too faded to make out. Aurora turned the yellowed old page and began reading. TBC. 


	4. Collapse

Light filtered into the room through the thin blinds, covering the open window. Storm had been up for hours, preparing breakfast, talking on the phone to friends. She casually sipped her coffee, enjoying the conversation.  
  
" I'm having fun Ororo. For the first time in months I'm having a great time"  
  
" I am glad to hear it Jean. You deserve a break, things have been very hard for you. But it is much too quiet around here with both you and Aurora gone. When will you be back?"  
  
Jean sighed.  
  
" I don't know. I'v been trying to contact him Ororo. I can't find him anywhere"  
  
" Jean, Give him time. He'll be back. Scott's death , believe it or not, took its toll on him as well. His wounds will heal with time."  
  
Jean was silent for a moment.  
  
" Have you heard from Aurora yet?"  
  
"No. Rogue did call and say Aurora contacted her. She told me not to worry, and Aurora is safe " The Coffee suddenly turned sour in Ororo's mouth. So longed to spit it back into the cup.  
  
" How are the others taking it?" Jean sounded distracted.  
  
" Better. All of them have started training again, a few new potetial recruits were found. I'll be speaking to them soon. Maybe we should have a reunion. Invite all the X-men back here." Ororo changed the topic suddenly " I really think it would boost moral "  
  
" Uh-huh sounds like fun... I have to go Storm. All talk to you later. Bye"  
  
" Jean...Wh..nevermind.Bye"  
  
Ororo was dissapointed the conversation had to end so soon. She missed long conversation. She grabbed a magazine and started to read it. She needed to keep herself busy, distracted.  
  
" Ok. Lets get this. We've got 6 new recruits comming in. We gotta show them the ropes, train 'em, and council them on there powers? You HAVE GOT to be kidding me Rosh. This is just a joke right?" Marco pleaded  
  
" Not exactly. I know we've all be a little stressed out latly with the FOH attacks, Aurora, now this. But look around. We can't exactly do any damage with 6 people can we? We can do alot more with 12. We need this "  
  
Rosh was right and the team knew he was. Only yesturday they had retreated from a battle with the FOH. They had been out gunned and out numbered. Not something they were proud to admitt. They were just lucky Logan wasn't around to see it. He had always questioned Rosh capabilites as a leader.  
  
" Ok. Ok. But it's still stupid. I mean it feels like were trying to replace Aurora or something...You know" Mai said " But we do need the extra members..."  
  
" It does" Blair yawned "But what can we do? Untill she comes back we need more fire power"  
  
" If she comes back. You know how she is " Asuka commented but then quickley added " But here's hoping she does "  
  
Ryan eyed Asuka suspisouly but let it go. It wasn't the time for accusation's.  
  
" Ok whatever. I'm gonna go talk to Storm about the recruits" Ryan walked out letting the door slam behind her. Rosh ajourned the meeting and the X-men went the join Ryan, and Ororo.  
  
Aurora eye's greedily scanned the print looking for clues. The handwriting was rather hard to read, so small yet so percise. Decemeber 4th/Formal opertaion document's, and journal of progress.  
  
I, Doctor Bakura Long, am the offical director of HADES .Our opertaion is secretly funded by anonumus client's who need portection, or an highly skilled assassin.The starting rate for one of my little projects is 1.5 million . Needless to say funding is not an issue. We have already started testing on several subjects. There names are listed below: Blake Rynald's James De Villa Cecile Hernades Dameom Trelis Julien Cartel Rain Jackson  
  
Our wepond's program is the most advanced in the World, and very few dare to chalange us. Each of our subject's is a highly skilled,highly intelligent,highly trained killer. They do what they are told when they are told and have absolutly no memory's of their past. They leave no traces of themselves, no clues to their identities.  
  
Breakthrough's are now allowing us not only to speed up mutation's but to start a mutation in human's. It has killed almost every one that was subjected too it. Only 2 had lived through the process. Both went through great physical changes, gaining new pigment in their eye's and hair, and the boy in his skin. I am personally trying to reverse those side effect's but the effort's seem futile. They are now absolute slaves, niether with complete memory's. They simply remember there names, and age. Erasing there mind's makes them much more pleasant to work with.  
  
The entry ended. Aurora flipped father into the book but was unable to read the ink that had run down the pages. Water must have made it way into the pages some how. She turned and walked around the room somemore, looking for hint's, clues anything that could help her. The mutant leaned against the nearest wall, exhaling and inhaling deeply.  
  
" It..It would explain why I have no memory....but my name wasn't listed anywhere " She put and hand to her forehead and turned to facing the wall. She was about to walk away when she noticed a faint outline in the wall. Aurora felt along the outline. A door. Someone had wall papered over it.  
  
" Hades didn't do a very good job of covering it's track's "  
  
She phased through the wall. It was easier than rippin all the wall paper off the door and using it.  
  
Aurora groped blindly for a few minutes untill she found a dimmer switch. The lights came on in the room slowly exposing table's full of computers. She walked up to on, and tried turning it on.  
  
" Circut's must have been fired "  
  
Once the light's came on fully she could see a door frame, leading to stair's. The phantom walked down them, listening to her step's echo around her. It seemed to take hours befroe she reached the bottom. She shivered at the cold, and could hear water dripped somewhere close to her. Then the smell's hit her. Rancid, molding, rotten. Something must have been left down there. She put a hand to her face and tried to wave them away. Finally she gave up and started walking around looking for some light. She found it a few moments later. They snapped on at once illuminating the room with a harse yellow light.  
  
The room was large, but divided strangly. From the wall's came divider's that reached half way across the room. This formed small room's down one side of the wall and a hallway down the other.She walked closed,cautiously and looked into the first room.She moved the torn curtain away so she could get a better look. It was almost like a hospital. There was a large metal bed, complete with restraint's. Next to it,a about a meter away was a small table containing more vial's like the ones she had seen upstairs. There were a few tool's she didn't recongnize. Next to them was a bloody scalpel. She moved on. Each little room was exactly the same, except for slight variation's in what each table had on it. She had reached the end of the little room's and the beginning of a new hallway. The smell became worst. She pulled her sweater up over her face so only her eye's were exposed. It was a short walk and she soon came to another room. The light's were already on.  
  
This was the worst room yet. A prision. The room was huge and contained only small metal cell's. There was a rather large hallway in the centre of the room. She walked along it.Each cell had it's own number, and sometimes a name was written on a little plastic card which was attacted to the bars.She counted 50 cell's so far but there were probley more she could'nt see. Her eye's were now watering from the smell which seemed to get worst with every step she took.  
  
" HOLY SHIT!" Aurora jumped back.  
  
The corpse sat in the cell next to her,imobile,staring at her with it's empty eye socket's,grinning death's grin. There was name.-Cell number 38- Rain Jackson.  
  
" She was in that book I read upstairs....."Aurora backed away as far as she could "Just keep moving. Don't worry about it"  
  
Aurora had reached the end of the cell's, and was now standing in another part of the room. This wall was lined with 4 cell's set apart from the other's. They were a bit bigger and each contained a small cot, while the others had all been empty. Well most of them anyways. All of these had names written on them.-Cell Number 51- Lei Callahan,- Cell Number- 52 Tori Airos-Cell Number 53- Aurora Morsten-  
  
Aurora stepped back. Double checked the name. Then panic set in. Her body slid to the floor as she hyperventilated.It had broken the seal in her brain and the memory's pushed there way back into her mind. Flashes of metal,scream's,blood. Flash of being shackled in her cells for day's. Her body ached and she began convulsing. Depp moans escaped from her trembling lip's.  
  
All at once the iron door's on the cell's banged all at once. Her soul was sliced from the shards of memory screaming inside her head.Aurora could not stop the screaming of a dozen voices.  
  
*TBC* 


	5. Memories

Disclaimer- Read the disclaimer on the first Chapter. Same thing applies here. ------------------------------------------------------------------------ There was a flash of white light  
  
She remembered running down the hallway, excited. She had wanted to take Rosh out for a surprise. She rememberd time seemed to slow down as she turned the door knob, and opened the door.  
  
"Rosh I....."  
  
She rememberd the look's on Asuka's face. Fear,panic,regreat. Rosh just looked ashamed. She turned to run, and Rosh started yelling at her. Begging her to talk to him. She paused,looking over her shoulder. Asuka was pulling her blouse back on. She remembered the pain, and the blinding anger, that everyday she would have to look into their faces and pretend nothing was wrong, nothing had happened.  
  
Another flash of light  
  
" How long do you think this one will live Dr. Long ?"  
  
Bright blue light's shone into her eye's, she tired to scream but her mouth wouldn't respond. Her body felt like it was froze solid.  
  
" I suspect she will live. This one is strong. The strongest subject we've ever had. Human's like this girl are hard to come by. Brave,fearless, beautiful. And soon she will be deadly "  
  
"And the other one Doctor?"  
  
The sound's started to echo around her, bouncing off the wall's. too many...too many voice's .  
  
" He will live as well. Restrain her. She will try to escape once the tranulizers were off. She may not remember anything, but she still likes to fight. Keep them under constant supervision. These are my best work, the only one to survive the procdure. If they die, you will die "  
  
" Yes sir "  
  
The light's turned off altogether.  
  
She was in a black vortex, alone, afriad. She called out, her voice seemed to die in the air.  
  
" No.....No...NO!..."  
  
Suddenly she was in a subway. Late at night. She knew what she had to do and was watching very closly. Soon it would be time, and he would get off the train. She watched it pull up, slow to a stop. He was the only passenger to get out. She trailed him out of the subway to a remote part of the city. He had begged her, pleaded,telling her he had a wife and children.  
  
" Why? " He had screamed at the end.  
  
" Because it's in my nature "  
  
Aurora narrowed her eye's pulled the trigger.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
" Logan!? "  
  
Not an hour before Ororo had been wondering if he would ever return. Jean had been searching for 2 years, and found not a trace of the man who had been so fond of her. Storm knew it killed Jean inside to bear the thought of losing both of the men she loved. And now here he was standing right in front of her.  
  
" Ororo " The two old friend's embraced, for the first time in years.  
  
" You look good " Ororo eyed him. He was exactly the way he used to be, handsome,well built. She wondered what she looked like now to him, with her crow's feet around her eye's and a with few gray hairs.  
  
" So do you "  
  
Ororo blushed.  
  
" Come in!! Logan I'v missed you. You have no idea how much " She sat down with him on the couch " Can I get you anything? Water,Soda, Beer?"  
  
" Just sit down Ororo. I'm not go'in anywhere. Naw I don't need nothing." He looked uncomfortable for a moment " Jean....?"  
  
" On vaction. But I'm sure she will be back soon. She looked for you Logan. It ripped her apart inside to have driven you away "  
  
" Jeanie..." Wolverine almost sighed " I didn't leave because of her. I just got sick of playing second fiddle to her dead husband. Even dead that man was all she thought about" Affection had crept into his voice.  
  
Storm looked out the window.  
  
" I know. But you have to understand what Jean and Scott had didn't just die with him. She still felt it, and still feel's it now. I know she does. "  
  
" I know Stormy "  
  
Storm moved closer. It was nice. Nice to be with him again, great to be talking to him. They hugged and began to talk about the past, and what could possibly be in the cars for them now. She knew Wolverine would always love Jean, but The Weather Whitch would have forever have captured place in his heart.  
  
" It's good to be back "  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Aurora sat there. Barly breathing, barly comprehending what was going on. She had waken up and found herself lying on the cold cement floor. she wondered why she was still alive. She didn't deserve to be. She had relived all her mission's, each one more horrifing than the next. She had watched all her memeories play in her head, listened to her self laugh manically.She knew she was niether human nor mutant, that she didn't have a place.  
  
" Why didn't I die? Like everyone else I murdered...like all the other's "  
  
She sat there swaying back and forth like some rocking chair from hell. RAnger was growing inside of her. She wanted to get to one who had done this to her. The ones who had made her what she was. A monster. Some creully formed freak, bent on destruction.  
  
This made her wonder about something else. Why didn't anyone try to save her? Why didn't her parents come to her rescue?  
  
" Do I have parent's? " Aurora asked aloud " Did they care ?"  
  
She wasn't sure how long she sat there. Long enough for the rage inside her to bubble up and consume her. It was not longer a matter of just finding who ever created her. It was a matter of revenge, her maker paying for what he had done. What he had slapped together in a lab and used for his own purposes.  
  
" Long. Bakura Long " She remebered the name from both memories and from the book upstairs. Blood rushed through her vein's as she stood up, curling her hand's into fist's.  
  
Once she found him, he would curse the day he layed eye's on her.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 


	6. Almost an Answer

Part 6  
  
" In other news, a single building in the industrial area caught fire today. Firemen quickly put out the fire, before any other building were damaged. No was injured , but the police suspect Arson. If you have any information regarding this incident pl....."  
  
" Marco.watching news. Wow something spooky's going on." Ryan grabbed the flicker from his hands and started changing channels.  
  
" Maybe if you start watching the news you won't look like such an idiot all the time Ryan ." He shot back  
  
" Yeah...ooooohh Lord Of The Ring's. Excellent.I love these old movies."  
  
Ryan sat down on the couch and propped a pillow under her head.  
  
" Uh huh. So what did Storm say about the recruit? " Marco asked, suddenly interested in the topic.  
  
Ryan shrugged.  
  
" Nothing much really. Too busy to talk about it now that Logan's back. Why you so interested anyways?"  
  
Marco shrugged. He wasn't really that interested.  
  
" Just wondered. Just enjoying our day off "  
  
Ryan nodded. Since today was basically for training the newest member, and not everyone was needed she and Marco had volunteered to take the day off. Storm was too busy to object and Rosh didn't care.  
  
" Yeah. I needed this so much. God I hate training the newbies. I hope they are all having fun it there."  
  
Marco rolled his eye's and snorted.  
  
" With Logan.Hell no "  
  
" Yeah your probley right. " Ryan seemed lost in though " do you ever wonder if we're living up to the whole x-men standard? I mean the old team..well there was a lot more of them. And they all new exactly who they were. Why are we so different from them anyways ? Maybe it's because we havn't been together for very long."  
  
Ryan took a second to flick off the T.V then continued.  
  
" I don't question anyone capabilities in this group or anything. I love you guys, but there like..it's like there's something were not all being let in on. The old X-men were like family. Most were real close. And then there's us and it feel like were all wearing masks. No one really know's anyone else. " She finished  
  
Marco nodded.  
  
" Yeah that's true. It does seem like there's something going on here we don't know about. But really who cares. We all just need more time to get to know each other that's all. Everyone has there own secret's." He made a quick grab for the remote, snatched in and turned the T.V back on.  
  
Ryan stared at the screen. But something we bothering her.  
  
*Yeah Marco everyone has secret's but some people have more than other's *  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
" What's the matter with these kid's. He's been letting them slack while I was gone ! "  
  
Logan watched the training session from the control room above. Storm paced behind him.  
  
" They had not been 'slacking' Logan. They've actually worked quiet hard while you were gone. Rosh is a strong leader and makes them work. There are taking it easy today, because Ellie. "  
  
Logan leaned backing the chair.  
  
" Ellie?"  
  
"New member " Storm explained " Her parents left her on the street when she was 12. She heard about the school and came here. She's 16 now. This is her first training session."  
  
" It's not reason to go easy on her. FOH won't be easy on her just because it's her first mission. Rosh has no idea what he's doing " Logan snapped  
  
Ororo sighed. What was it with those two anyways?  
  
" They will follow him to there death's if need be. I have faith in the team. Maybe you should too Wolverine."  
  
Logan heard the door behind him slid shut.  
  
It was like a slap in the face. Wolverine... He got the point. He was a X- man. Still was.  
  
*So Storm. You think I need to remember what I am. That I'm still a team member. I'm not going to let these guys fall apart like we did at the end *  
  
Logan sat in the control room watching over the session, remembering the good old days. When Jean still knew he was alive, and the Professor was still kick'in .Before Scott died and the Professor pass on and everyone became distant. Before the new team...  
  
They were good memories.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
" So what's is problem anyways?" Ellie said nodding towards the control room.  
  
Mai shook her head.  
  
" Who know's. Logan's pretty secretive. Pretty soon He'll be down here giving us tip and pointer's. "  
  
Asuka laughed and Ellie joined in.  
  
" So Ellie. Where you from anyways? "  
  
" Canada. Born there, but I moved to much to really be from anywhere. Parents found out I was a mutant when I was 12, ditched me I was in and orphanige for a few years. Free room and board " She grinned  
  
" Then I heard about this place. Seemed better than my other options "  
  
Mai listened closely. Asuka could have cared less.  
  
*Nice sob story kid.*  
  
" So who are those guys? " Ellie asked while picking up some weight's  
  
" Uh." Mai lifted a wieght over her head and held it there " That's Blair and Rosh. Marco and Ryan got that day off. Those bastards. "  
  
Ellie nodded.  
  
" Rosh is sort of hot. Blair's pretty cute too. Wow. I like it here already."  
  
Mai snorted.  
  
" Rosh is way to serious. Blair's sweet though. Really shy. I wouldn't recommend got after either of them. Relationships between X-men hardly ever work out." Asuka said penitently " Example the Jean,Scott and Logan thing."  
  
Mai agreed but then added  
  
" Remy and Rogue are pretty much the only exception to the rule. "  
  
Ellie nodded, although she had no idea what was going on or who they were talking about.  
  
Her gazed drifted and landed on the guy's who seemed to be having some sort of argument.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
" I hate that guy "  
  
" What's with you two anyways man? Get over that shit and pay attention " Blair already sick of hearing Rosh freak over the fact that Logan was back.  
  
" Get over it? He's only here to criticize me, and point out my fault's. He's gonna pounce on the Aurora thing."  
  
Blair sighed.  
  
" Aurora was a team decision Man. You keep forgetting that. If he starts in on it we'll all back you. Screw him. Forget about it. "  
  
Rosh finished his warm up in silence before yelling out.  
  
" Alright. Training simulation R 45. "  
  
In the control room Logan punched in the right keys, and the danger room came to life.  
  
The first thing he noticed what that the Ellie, was ready. she stood on the balls of her feet ready to  
  
move either way. She didn't hesitate or stop when the lazers started blasting. She was lightning quick,  
  
and looked like she had been a X-woman for years.  
  
Logan smiled.  
  
She was good. Very good.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
The house was large even in the distance. As it got closer the fine details were what made it  
  
beautiful. The hegde along its side was expertly clipped, and the gates were extragent, carved into  
  
elaborate shapes and design's. On its deck had iron patio furnature painted black to black to match the  
  
fence. A BBQ sat next to it. It was a modern touch on a house that really gave her the old south feel  
  
as she approched it.  
  
" Here you are Miss. It'll be 57.78 for the whole trip."  
  
Aurora grabbed her wallet and threw him some bills.  
  
" Keep the change " she pulled her store bought canvas bag onto her shoulder and slammed the door  
  
before he had a change to reply.  
  
The air carried the scent of magnolias, mixed with that of the river. she could hear it but not see the  
  
muddy body of water. Aurora walked up the stairs and knocked twice with a craved brass knockers.  
  
From inside she could hear the sounds of footsteps, heavy and quick. Someone coming down a flight  
  
of stairs maybe.  
  
" Give me a minute! "  
  
The was some jinglling on the other side of the door, before it finally opened.  
  
Aurora quickley smoothed a smile onto her face.  
  
" M'ah M'ah look what the cat dragged in! Hi sug'ah !"  
  
" Rogue! "  
  
They embraced for a moment, careful to aviod any flesh on flesh contact.  
  
Aurora gazed at Rogue for a few moments.  
  
She wasn't that old really. Her green eyes still held thier determination and her smiled was  
  
still full of life. Even her hair seemed to retain its youthful appearance, the streak still white without a  
  
single grey hair invading. Minus a few crow's feet she had barely changed.  
  
" How are you Rogue? "  
  
" A'hm great. Come on in! "  
  
Rogue lead her to a living room. Aurora sat down on a worn Lay-zee boy.  
  
" Look Rogue I can't stay very long. "  
  
Rogue nodded.  
  
" Did you get a lead at that adress A'h gave you? "  
  
Aurora shrugged.  
  
" A very small one. nothing actually. But I thought maybe Remy could help with it. "  
  
" A'h see. He's just upstairs. Should be down in a few seconds."  
  
After a few second she hollered up the stairwell.  
  
" Remy get yourself down here! "  
  
There were some sounds overhead before Gambit's form emerged at the top of the stairs.  
  
" Aurora. Dis is a surprise "  
  
It wasn't really. He'd expected her to show up sooner of later.  
  
" Yeah i guess it is "  
  
For his age, he was still pretty hot.  
  
" So what what do you need from 'ol Remy, petite?'"  
  
Aurora reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.  
  
" Just a name. I thought maybe, if you still had ties to the thieve's guild you could help me, because  
  
you'd have contacts."  
  
Remy nodded.  
  
" Gambit might be able to do somethin' for you, what's the name? "  
  
" Bakura Long."  
  
Remy leaned back against on of the couches in the room.  
  
" Never heard of him. But I know someone who might of, Dis " He grabbed apeice of paper and  
  
scribbled something down " Is where you can find him. Name's Jake Ledux. Usually knows where to find  
  
people "  
  
Aurora stared at the peice of paper.  
  
" Thanx "  
  
Aurora got up to leave.  
  
" It was good to see you again Rogue. Can you do me a favor? I don't care if you tell Storm I was  
  
here. Just don't tell her this adress. I don't want anyone comming after me. "  
  
" Sure. But be careful around Jake. He's alot like I was when I was younger "  
  
Aurora smiled.  
  
" I can take care of myself Remy don't worry "  
  
They said there good-bye's, and Aurora went on again alone, but with a single peice of hope.  
  
An address written in black.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
" Whaaa..."  
  
" Marco..MARCO! "  
  
Marco opened his eyes and blinked a few times.  
  
" Mai...if you wanted in my bed so much you just could have asked you know.." He winked slyly.  
  
She smacked him over the head.  
  
" Shut up, dumbass" she stilfed her laughes " Im sleeping on your floor tonight. Alright? "  
  
" Uh...ok sure. Sleep away. " Marco shrugged " Why? "  
  
Mai rolled her eyes.  
  
" Ellie was reading me. Its freaking me out."  
  
" Reading you...how? Damn it...I just want to sleep "  
  
" She's empathetic. Emotion's. She hasn't got the hang of controling it yet. So she read's what I'm  
  
feeling but at the same time she's mixing her feelings with mine. She told me about it. It's extreme.  
  
Like...."  
  
Marco pulled his pillow over his head to block out the rest of her speech.  
  
" If you had a cut on your hand, she would feel your pain. and if she touched the cut would open  
  
on her hand. Once when she was at the orphanage a girl was being raped by on older boy, and Ellie  
  
accidently obsorbed all her pain, and feelings. "  
  
Marco sighed.  
  
" I got it. You know your only sleeping in here because your hot. But if you dont shut up I'm kicking  
  
you out. Tell me tomarro."  
  
She wacked him with a pillow.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
" 56 Ave South, New Orleans. "  
  
Aurora stared up at the sign on the building. The triple x's gave it away.  
  
" A strip club. Great...just great...."  
  
She walked around back to the rear entrance. The alley was totally deserted. She slipped in.  
  
Inside it was crowed, the air heavy with cigar smoke and body oder. Still it was a pretty nice place, for a  
  
strip club.  
  
* VIP lounge. Score.*  
  
She slipped inside. It was a lot darker, and continued to to get more and more so as she approched the  
  
back of the room.  
  
Probley 5 guys and twice as many girls sat around a table in the back.  
  
* My cue *  
  
Aurora went invisable.  
  
" Your bluffin " A large man looked up from his hand of cards.  
  
" Why don't you take a chance and find out then ?"  
  
" Oh, Jake your one of a kind " Some blonde sitting on the guys lap giggled.  
  
* Bingo *  
  
Aurora pulled out the knife she had placed in her pocket since getting to New Orleans.  
  
Slowly she approched the table, the knife seemingly floating on air.  
  
" Oh my god. Thats such a neat trick! " Another girl cooed, looking at the knife.  
  
" It won't be so neat if I carve you up with it "  
  
The girl shut up.  
  
There was a general confusion in the room.  
  
" What de hell! "  
  
" Lets get out of here! "  
  
" Don't leave the money! Shit guys! "  
  
" Get out your guns! "  
  
Aurora let out a laugh.  
  
The woman fled so did most of the guys. The 2 who stayed both pulled out handguns.  
  
The whole time the man Aurora assumed was Jake Ledux sat in his chair watching quietly.  
  
Quickley she disarmedone of the men who fired wildly around the room, since they could not see his  
  
target. she slit the others throut.  
  
She let the knife slip out of her hands.  
  
" So you are Jake Ledux right? Or did I just kill a man for nothing? " she demanded before appearing.  
  
He seemed more amused than anything.  
  
" I'm him. And Lester was hardly a man. I'm going to assum you want something."  
  
" Just your help. I was told you have connections. I need to find someone. "  
  
Jake sat back and considered. He looked at Aurora imploringly. She was obviously a mutant. He'd heard  
  
some things in the news latley about them, but then again they were always in the news. His eyes  
  
looked her over. Long hair, full lips, large breast's, long legs. Her eyes however......dark and unsettling.  
  
his thoughts were interupted.  
  
" If your done checking me out, I want your help now."  
  
He nodded.  
  
" Have you ever heard of a man named Bakura Long? Probley a doctor?"  
  
He thought for a minute or too.  
  
" No, but I have heard of someone named Alex Long. A geneticist. He come down here sometimes.  
  
Same last name. Might be conicidence, might be what your looking for. Lives in Miami."  
  
Aurora nodded. Any information was good.  
  
" Great. Thanks. Sorry about the carpet. Blood dosn't come out,"  
  
She started the walk away from the table.  
  
" Whats your name? "  
  
She stopped. What was the harm in giving him her name ?  
  
" Aurora. Bye Jake."  
  
Then she was gone. 


	7. Agony

Ellie dropped the book she was reading. The doorbell chimed its little tune.  
  
" Can someone get that? " She called out. The house was silent.  
  
The doorbell rang again.  
  
" Nevermind I'll do it" She said to herself, getting up off the couch. Her head twinged ever so slightly as she approched the door.  
  
The doorbell rang a third time just as she was opening the door. The twinge was a full on migrane now.  
  
" Oh hello. "  
  
Jean started a greating, surprised to see a new face at the mansion.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Jean rushed to the girls side as she fell to the ground and clawed at her head in agony. Tears flowed   
  
down Ellies face as she screamed.  
  
" Whats going on out here? "  
  
Logan walked out onto the porch.  
  
"Jean......" He stopped in his tracks.  
  
Ellie let out another howl of pain.  
  
" Logan...." Jean was stunned for a moment but somehow recovered " Somethings wrong with her. "   
  
She crouched down at the girls side.  
  
" GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME! " Ellie screamed curling into a little ball.  
  
Logan scopped her up off the deck.  
  
" I'll get her to the med bay. Find Storm "  
  
" NOOO! DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY!"  
  
Wolverine ignored her protest and took her inside the house.  
  
Jean watched Logan take Ellie in through the door and dissapear down the hallway. Her bags sat beside her on the steps. Logan was back.....after all those years. Jean took a deep breath to calm herself. Then she stepped inside the mansion to find Storm.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
" Blair I can use some assistance in the sick bay " Ororo said from the other side of his bedroom door. There was a unusual tone of urgency in her voice.  
  
" Fine. " Blair tossed aside his controlled. Grand Theft Auto was going to have to wait. When he arrived at the sick bay he could here Logan and Ororo talking quietly in the other room.  
  
" Another power manifesting? " Logan mummered   
  
" No. Not possible. I do not understand. She has been fine up untill now."  
  
" Her ability's increasing maybe ? " Jean tossed in her opinion  
  
Blair realized they were talking about Ellie and decided to make his entrace.  
  
" Whats happened to Ellie? " He watched her through the glass seperating them. She seemed fine, just laying on the bed. Her chest rose steady with each breathe. Asleep.  
  
" She's suffered some sort of attack. We're not sure what happened yet "  
  
Blair nodded.  
  
" What do you want me to do? "  
  
Jean sighed.  
  
" Sit with her I suppose for now. There's not really much else we can do, except make her comfortable, hope it passes. "   
  
Blair nodded.  
  
" Uh..Storm wouldn't it be better of rone of the girls to sit with her? "  
  
Ororo smiled a bit.  
  
" Maybe Blair. But I think its best for you to do it. Ellie's been through alot you can probley relate too. "  
  
Blair nodded. He felt a slow blush creeping over his face.  
  
" If she wakes up call us. There's nothing else was can do for now. " Jean said turning to leave  
  
" Come on Logan the 3 of us have alot of catching up to do " Ororo said. Logan grunted but follwoed to 2 older woman.  
  
Blair entered the access code and went into the next room. There was already a chair set up by the bed, as well as a water pitcher and some glasses. He poured himself a glass of water. It was errily silent in the room , aside from his and Ellie's breathing.  
  
He sat down and began to drink his water. It seemed wrong for Blair to call Jean if Ellie woke up. Like a violation of Ellie's privacy or something.  
  
He watched the hands on the clock tick away. It moved slowly making its dull repedative noise.  
  
Blair sighed inwardly and settled down for the long haul.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
" FOOSBALL!"  
  
Mai sent the foosball flying down the table towards Ryan's goal. Ryan sent it right back to center.  
  
" So Mai you slept in Marco room the other night...night mares? " Ryan mocked Mai, as she took a shot.  
  
Mai rolled her eyes.  
  
" Ellie. Reading me. It was weird ok. Besides nothing happened...Marco's like...Nothing happened." Mai clarifyed. She threw up her hands in defeat " Your the Foosball queen. I quit. "  
  
Ryan sighed.  
  
" Quitter "  
  
Mai grinned half heartedly.  
  
" Damn straight Ryan. Look I'v got to go do some stuff. I'll see you later " She made a quick exit and walked down the hall. She stopped and knocked on the nearest door.  
  
" Come in "  
  
" Hey Rosh. What's up? " Mai stepped inside and closed the door behind her.  
  
Rosh looked up from his magazine.  
  
" Not much. Reading. "  
  
" Oh " Mai sat down on the bed beside him " How's Ellie doing?"  
  
Rosh sat up and shifted away from Mai a bit.  
  
" Still not awake. Blair's down their with her again. "  
  
Mai nodded thoughtfully.  
  
" He's spending alot of time with the little comatose girl "  
  
Rosh put down the magazine.  
  
" You know how he gets......."  
  
" Look I came to talk to you about something "  
  
Balir nodded.  
  
" Whats up. This about Ellie and the team or what? "  
  
" No Rosh "  
  
He looked down to see her hands on his thighs.   
  
" Mai I should tell you......."  
  
She pushed him back onto his bed.  
  
" I want this Rosh........so badly....."  
  
Rosh couldn't help but respond to her carresses.  
  
" I know you want it too......."  
  
Rosh explored her mouth with his tounge. He slid his hand down Mai's bare legs and up her skirt.  
  
" Mai we should stop........"  
  
Mai undid his belt.  
  
" Don't you want this.... mmmmmm I like that....don't you like the way this feels..."  
  
" We can't do this....your a team member....."  
  
" I don't care....mmmmmmmm" Mai moaned "   
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
" Rosh? "   
  
"Oh shit " Mai rolled off Rosh and onto the floor.   
  
" JUST A SECOND! " Rosh fixed his pants, and did up his belt.  
  
" what should I do?" Mai mouthed  
  
" Get under the bed " He whispered pointing downwards.  
  
Another knock, louder this time and more angry.  
  
" Just a second!" Rosh checked to make sure Mai was out of sight then he opened his door.  
  
" Logan...........I...was...reading and I didn't hear you..."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes.   
  
"Just lett'in ya know Ellies awake 'bub. Storm's down there and Jean and I are header down now."  
  
" I'll be down in a second...."  
  
Logan leaned against the door frame, and smirked.  
  
" Don't bother. She anit in shape to see the whole team right now. And you seem busy......" Logan glaced at the bed, and started walking away.  
  
Then he turned as added his parting shot.  
  
" You know Rosh I'll speak to you from experience here. Leaders shouldn't fuck team members. Dosn't work out "  
  
He rounded the corner as was gone.  
  
Rosh shut the door and Mai crawled out from under the bed.  
  
" Think he'll tell anyone? " She slid back onto the comfortor.  
  
" No ,He'll just use it against me whenever he can. " He shook his head angrily " You should leave "  
  
Mai smiled slyly.  
  
" What's your hurry? " She bit her lip  
  
" I said get out Mai. " He guestured to the door  
  
Mai snorted angrily and walked to the door.   
  
Then she added  
  
" If you didn't like it why'd your cock get all hard? "   
  
Rosh stood in his room for a while after she left. He shook his head,disgusted with himself. Then he callopsed onto his bed and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
